


Intel Before Participation

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [105]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Asgard (Marvel), Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Relationship Negotiation, soulbonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria decided this conversation should only be had with alcohol and made a mental note to add 'no alien ceremonies without full intel, including those of Asgard' to the employee handbook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intel Before Participation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/gifts).



> Prompt by yuidirnt at the LJ Comment Fic community: [any, any rare and/or unconventional pairing, unexpected soulmates/soulbonding [100 words]](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/559367.html?thread=78843655#t78843655)

Maria decided this conversation should only be had with alcohol and made a mental note to add 'no alien ceremonies without full intel, including those of Asgard' to the employee handbook.  
  
"Our souls are bonded," she repeated.  
  
If Barton had made a snarky comment in that moment, she wouldn’t have felt responsible for her reaction, but he (thankfully) sighed instead, then offered, "I've got your back?"  
  
She smiled slightly. She could trust him to do that anyway. "No one ever needs to know."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"And we can date other people."  
  
Barton hesitated.  
  
Maria frowned.  
  
"Sure. Why not?"  
  
She sighed, relieved.


End file.
